


Father's Day

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: A Collection of Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father's Day, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Sam decides to show his appreciation to the man who raised him.
Series: A Collection of Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little Father's Day ficlet in honor of Dean Winchester. It's short and sweet, enjoy :)

Dean was sitting at one of the bunker tables when the heavy metal door at the top of the stairs creaked open, announcing Sam’s arrival. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted him. “Get anything good?” 

“I got you beef jerky and beer,” Sam replied as he set the shopping bags down on the map table. 

Dean grinned as he reached for the bag of jerky. “Awesome.”

When Dean settled back into his chair, happily munching on his chili lime beef jerky, he noticed that Sam was still standing awkwardly beside the table, a slightly panicked expression on his face. 

“You okay, Sam?” Dean asked cautiously. 

“Yeah, I uh... I got you something else at the store too, but I just don’t know the best way to give it to you.” Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam shifted his feet. “You know what, never mind, it’s stupid.” 

Sam turned to leave but Dean stood to stop him, a hand on his arm pulling him back. “You can’t just say stuff like that and then leave man, come on, out with it.” 

Sam sighed. “You have to promise not to laugh.” 

“Oh come on Sammy, you know I can’t promise that.” 

Sam glared at him. “I’m serious, Dean.” 

The look on Sam’s face made Dean nod. “Okay, fine.” 

After another second of hesitation, Sam reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a square envelope. He held it out to Dean who took it with slight confusion. 

“I don’t know if you know what day it is today, but I was at the store and just started thinking about how I don’t really show my appreciation towards you that much and I just wanted to I dunno... just read it.” 

Slowly Dean opened the envelope and tugged out the card that was nestled inside it. The front of the card simply read: **_Happy Father’s Day_**

Dean blinked at it for a moment before he opened the rest of the card. The printed words on the inside read: **_To the best Dad anyone could ask for._**

And below those words was a scrawled out message in Sam’s messy handwriting. 

**_Dean,_ **

**_Thank you._ **

_**That’s the first thing I wanted to say. Thank you for being there when Dad wasn’t. You raised me, Dean. You. Not Dad.** _

_**You made me who I am, you gave me goals to reach for and you taught me how to be the best version of myself. I know we didn’t always get along, I know I was an annoying little kid, and I know I’ve taken you for granted far too often, but I wanted you to know that I appreciate what you sacrificed for me. It was because of you that I got to actually be a kid. Sure it wasn’t perfect, but it was something.** _

**_When Dad wasn’t there, you were. When I woke up from nightmares, you were there to tell me it was okay, even when you had fears of your own. In these moments of vulnerability, I looked to you. I looked_ up _to you, Dean. I still do._**

**_Dad didn’t teach me anything but how to be a hunter, and you still taught me more than he ever did. So on this father’s day, I wanted to thank the man who raised me, who was always there for me, who let me have the last bowl of Lucky Charms even when he hadn’t had a single one, who made me dinner and tucked me in at night, who saved my life more times than I can count, and who showed me more love than our own father ever did._ **

**_So thank you, Dean._ **

Dean stared at the words as they blurred on the page through his tears. He looked up at Sam and dropped the card on the map table in favor of pulling his little brother into a hug. 

“You’re welcome, Sam.” 

Sam hugged Dean back and they stayed like that for a moment, both trying to collect their emotions. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Dean said after they’d finally pulled apart. 

“I know, but after all these years, you deserved something.”

Dean reached for a beer and cracked one open for Sam before he opened one for himself. “You were a pain in my ass, growing up. But I think you turned out pretty well, all things considered.” 

“I learned from the best,” Sam replied as he knocked his beer bottle against Dean’s. “Happy Father’s Day, Dean.” 


End file.
